


Cherry Lips

by faedreamer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, NoEggsyYesHarry, Possessive Harry, Public Sex, Rentboy Eggsy, Rough Trade, Smutty, Sub Eggsy, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eggsy is a kingsman, harry is in denial, part time rentboy eggsy, that scene in the movie never happened okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Eggsy became a Kingsman agent and saved the world for the first time. He loves his new life and he loves partnering with Harry. But sometimes Eggsy needs more than Harry is willing to give. Sometimes he needs things he left behind in the gutter where Harry found him. And sometimes, he needs it so bad he doesn't quite care who or where it comes from. It's never enough though...until the one night when it is.</p><p>(or, the rentboy, daddy kink, so much UST it is physically painful smutfic no one asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherry Lips, Crystal Skies

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for my distinct lack of skill with british slang/dialect :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eggsy pines, Harry avoids, and a mission gets too close for comfort for them both.

His hair isn’t the right mix of silver and brown, doesn’t flop just so to the right. His accent is too coarse, not smooth like two hundred year old brandy. In other words - he’s not Harry Hart. But in the dark of the alley behind the Black Prince, Eggsy can close his eyes, breathe in the musky scent of sex and arousal, and pretend for just a little while that the hand in his hair is Harry’s...that the cock in his mouth is, too.

“Yeah, that’s it...c’mon, then, choke on it, little whore…”

Eggsy has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He’s got the guy down to the root, weren’t nothing left to choke on, sorry to say. Instead, he does his best to lose himself in the fantasy, tongue swirling expertly before lifting his mouth off and he looks up at the guy. “Tell me what you want, daddy. All the dirty things you want me to do, tell me.” His voice takes on a note of pleading. He needs this so bad. “I’ll be your good boy, daddy,” he whispers.

The guy seems thrown for half a second before a dark light flashes in his not-the-right-shade-of-brown eyes and the hand in Eggsy’s hair tightens to just skirt the edge of painful. His cock throbs in response and a rush of need leaves him breathless as the john shoves his cock back into his mouth, hips jerking in a fruitless effort to make Eggsy choke.

 _Good luck with that._ His gag reflex is long since a thing of the past. Eggsy fakes a few coughs to placate him, though.

The dank air of the alleyway is filled with the sounds of face-fucking and hoarsely whispered, filthy demands and degrading names that Eggsy knows are meant to make him feel used and dirty down to his soul. And in fact...they do. Which is _precisely_ the thing he craves more than he craves his next breath. The only thing better would be Harry giving him those feelings, if it were Harry who drags him to his feet a few seconds later and slams him against the brick to jack him rough and fast until Eggsy comes hard in sticky ropes all over hands that are not nearly as elegant nor anywhere close to as beautiful as the hands of one Harry Hart.

Which is why every time Eggsy comes down here, reliving days of his youth, trying desperately to fill the need he’s always had and Harry refuses to sate...every time, he leaves having only just curbed the hunger inside. Never sated, never satisfied. Still starving, still demanding. There’s only one thing capable of _really_ filling up that gnawing, insistent need eating away inside of him - and unfortunately for Eggsy, Harry has already made it perfectly clear that is 100%, no question Never. Going. To. Happen.

And so Eggsy comes, whenever the yearning gets to be too much, the tension too heavy, usually after a particularly intense mission. Back to his stomping grounds, back to the corner on Smith street where he can maybe, sometimes, find a man who looks enough like Harry, sounds even a little like him, who’ll let Eggsy get just a little taste of what it’d be like.

It is never enough.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Where were you last night? I called to see if you wanted to join me and Percival for a drink but your phone was off.”

Eggsy blinks, for a second still a bit too lost in his thoughts to catch Roxy’s question. “Sorry, what?”

Her perfectly groomed brows knit and she tilts her head in that quiet, inquisitive way she has. “What is going on with you this morning? I asked how come you didn’t answer your phone last night.” A smile touches her lips. “Got yourself a bit of fun finally?”

Eggsy smiles weakly in return, though it’s hard to muster. “You could say that, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that, but you probably had more fun just the two of you,” he teases. He’s happy for Rox, and Percival is pretty much perfect for her, but it really rubs his nose in it, their relationship, because if nobody has a problem with Roxy falling for her mentor, then it means that the reason Harry doesn’t want him is...well, simply that Harry doesn’t want him. And that fucking hurts, okay?

They both glance up as the door to Merlin’s office opens and Harry steps out. Rox lets out a soft sigh.

“Well, I’m glad you’re seeing somebody,” she says, leaning in and lowering her voice. “He’s a damn fool and it’s his loss, yeah?”

Eggsy nods, though he can’t quite manage conviction in his voice. “Yeah. His loss.” He watches Harry disappear past them down the hall with the barest nod of acknowledgment in Eggsy’s direction and sighs. “C’mon, then, let’s get this meeting over with and then you can tell me all about the trouble you got into last night.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Eggsy Unwin is going to be the death of him, Harry is sure of it. Of all the things he’d always imagined would take him out in the end, he never considered death at the hands of an overly-affectionate, relentlessly charming, green-eyed boy with a body that would make Michelangelo reach for a slab of marble and a chisel.

And yet here he is, neck-deep undercover with Eggsy tucked in close against him in a nightclub booth, playing ever so perfectly the role of Harry’s much too young arm candy. And damn if he doesn’t play the role of the sexed-up tart just a touch _too_ well for Harry’s liking. His breath is warm and sweet with whatever citrus-y thing he’s drinking, puffing softly against Harry’s neck as Eggsy whispers to him what he overheard in the restroom just minutes ago.

Harry is having a very hard time focusing on the intel when Eggsy’s leg is slinking across his lap, his long fingers toying teasingly with Harry’s tie and oh, oh those lips keep brushing against his neck, in that tender spot just under his ear and...bloody hell, he can only hope Merlin is able to hear and record every word, because Harry’s capacity for remembering the details is slipping away faster with every rub of Eggsy’s knee against his thigh and every touch of damp breath on his skin.

“Want me to go see if I can get more, Harry?” Eggsy breathes, his breath hitching a little when Harry’s hand on his back slides a bit lower to splay across his hip, preventing him from pulling away.

Harry shakes his head, not looking down at him. “No. Stay here. We...don’t want to make anyone suspicious.” He swears he hears a soft snort in his ear and scowls. “Shut it, you nosey git,” he mutters. At least he knows Merlin _is_ listening and likely recording as well. For the intel, of course. The intel.

“What?” Eggsy asks, and Harry does look down at him now. His green eyes are darker here in the dim club lighting, touched at the edges with some kind of dark smudgy makeup Roxy had done for him, because ‘he’s got to look the part, doesn’t he?’ Harry has to admit, just that touch of shadow takes Eggsy from handsome to...something else. Pretty. Sultry, even.

He shakes his head in response. “Merlin.”

“Ah. So...that enough, then? Looks like O'Connell's leaving with his boys...we gonna follow them?”

Christ. Yes, the mission. Harry glances across the club at their target and his herd of goons, then shakes his head, dipping to press his mouth against Eggsy’s ear. “No. We know where he’ll be next week, that’s all we needed. We’ll take him out then, when he’s vulnerable.”

Yet he doesn’t move from his spot. Doesn’t let Eggsy go. Closes his eyes and maybe even turns his face a touch into the boy’s warm neck. Nuzzles just a bit. Eggsy’s breath does more than hitch this time, it breaks and is punctuated with a soft gasp. It would be so, so easy to simply trail his mouth across that strong jaw, seek out those cherry lips and taste him for good and all. Take what Eggsy offers up so freely. His for the taking, the boy is, and god help him, Harry is no saint despite the way Eggsy sometimes looks at him.

But he also isn’t one to take advantage of a very young boy’s hero worship, his lack of a father figure, his vulnerability whether Eggsy sees it as such or not. And so he pulls away, makes himself let go of Eggsy’s hip and shift a bit of space between them.

Immediately, the tension that’s been building all night dies a cold death. A curtain comes down over those pretty green eyes, and the smile fades from soft, flushed lips. Eggsy nods, sitting up and letting out a breath.

“Right. Right, then. Let’s go, if you don’t mind?”

Harry nods, part of him wanting to reach out, to soothe his boy, dammit. But that's the whole point, isn’t it? Eggsy isn’t his. He repeats it to himself as if he can make the truth of it stick. Eggsy isn’t his.

So when they arrive at the building where Eggsy has shared a flat with Roxy for the last year, Harry doesn’t ask to come up. The smile Eggsy gives him is half what it should be, what Harry knows it can be when it’s real and full. He gives a weak one of his own before Eggsy slips out of the car and disappears into the building, leaving Harry with a heartache and a hard-on, neither of which is going to be going away anytime soon.

~ ~ ~ ~

By the time Eggsy makes it upstairs and to the window overlooking the street, Harry’s car is gone. He always checks, though, some part of him maybe hoping one day Harry will still be down there, leaning against his car and looking up at the window. Waiting for Eggsy to come back down and take him by the hand and bring him upstairs for a lot more than a nightcap.

Not tonight. _Not ever, Eggsy, you great idiot._ His jaw tightens and next thing he knows, he's grabbing his keys and heading right back out the door. He’s already dressed like a cheap little whore. Time to go do more than just look the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, new chapter 8/19! find me on Tumblr - faedreamer.tumblr.com


	2. I Can Show You Incredible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eggsy gets himself into a whole hell of a lot of trouble - with Harry watching the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for your kind responses so far, I hope you enjoy!

This is a mistake. Holy fucking hell, this is the worst mistake he’s ever made and that includes the time he nicked a policeman’s tazer right off his belt and then went home to use it on fucking Dean just to see his ugly face turn red as a tomato. Nearly ended up in hospital for that and yet, somehow, this is worse.

“Relax, Eggsy. Breathe. Or your cover is blown and this has all been for nothing. Understood?” Harry’s voice in his ear sends a shudder down Eggsy’s spine. It’s that firm, dominant tone that never fails to make Eggsy want to obey - preferably while on his knees.

The voice comes through a tiny silver ear cuff that looks nothing more than decorative to the common eye. The Kingsman glasses are gone for the night, replaced with a prototype pair of contacts instead, since Harry had worried Eggsy’s glasses might get...knocked off during the course of the evening.

“Yes, sir,” he whispers. His heart is racing and he knows Harry sees it, knows he’s monitoring Eggsy’s vitals the entire time. Will Harry be able to ‘see’ Eggsy’s arousal, he wonders? Does he know that Eggsy isn’t embarrassed by what he’s about to do, but instead turned on? Will he...will he know just by the pattern of his breath or the pounding of his heart that Eggsy is enjoying it all?

“Make it quick, as quick as you can. No need to worry about anyone else who might drink from the bottle, we’ve got his DNA, it’s coded to respond to him only. Just get in, drop the dose, get out. You can do this.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and musters up the worldly, knowing confidence that always serves him well when he’s pulling in a new customer. He flashes a smile and a wink at the doorman as he walks past, hips a slow slink that draws the eye down, down, down to tight shorts Roxy dubbed ‘scandal pants’ and bare legs ending in heavy black boots. Tucked into one was the pen carrying the toxin he was tasked with delivering.

“I’m here for Mr. O’Connell,” he purrs, leaning against the front desk of the very posh hotel. “Suite 2308?”

The night clerk looks exhausted and doesn’t even bother calling up to the room. “I’m quite sure you are. Go ahead up.” The man shakes his head a bit, muttering under his breath. “You and the other half-dozen trollops…”

Eggsy holds his grin in until the elevator doors close behind him and he’s alone. “Sounds like somebody’s mad he didn’t get invited to the party.”

Harry chuckles in his ear and Eggsy does his best not to sigh out loud. He loves to hear Harry laugh. “Probably so, considering the outfit you were wearing when you left.”

Eggsy grins, then, turning to face the inner walls of the elevator, all of which are mirrored. He pops a quick pose, hip out, head tilted, a suggestive smile on his face. “This one? Noticed, did you?”

He’d swear Harry groans a little just then, but it’s so faint he probably imagined it. Instead, Harry clears his throat, scolds him for not being focused and the teasing moment is gone, quick as it came.

“Sorry, Harry.”

It’s not hard to find Liam O’Connell in the crowd milling about the enormous suite. The man looks like a handsome lord presiding over his subjects or something...a king overlooking his kingdom where he sat sprawled on a plush couch in the middle of everything, a girl on each side.

“Target acquired,” Eggsy breathes, turning to grab a glass of champagne off a passing waiter’s tray. He needs the touch of liquid courage if he’s going to do what has to be done with Harry watching and hearing every single moment of it.

“I see that. The man’s a walking cliche of druglord stereotypes. Now, when you approach him…”

“I know what I’m doing, thanks. Just...try not to watch too closely, okay?” Eggsy downed the last of the champagne, set the glass down and then turned, striding straight for O’Connell.

“Eggsy...Eggsy wait, you should take a moment...recon…”

Eggsy ignores him. One does not ‘recon’ a man like O’Connell. Eggsy knows exactly what men like that like - balls. Confidence. And most of all, being surprised. And one thing Eggsy is, is always full of surprises.

He doesn’t even look at the girls as he struts over and boldly climbs right into the man’s lap, straddling him close and grinning at him with a loose roll of his hips. “I hear this is your party,” he murmurs, leaning in closer. “That makes me yours. Lucky you.”

The shock only lasts a second before O’Connell’s got hands on his hips and eyes only for Eggsy. “Lucky me, indeed. Where you been, gorgeous?”

Eggsy toys with the buttons on the man’s shirt, popping one open. “I know, I’m late...sorry about that, but it takes time to be this pretty, you know.”

Harry snorts in his ear. “Humble, aren’t we?”

O’Connell finds his answer charming, though, and palms Eggsy’s ass, two fingers stroking firmly along the cleft where his shorts ride high, baring a decent amount of cheek. “And what’s your specialty, pretty?”

Eggsy lifts a brow. “Am I only allowed to have one?”

O’Connell laughs. “How many specialties can one boy have, I wonder?”

Eggsy leans in, rolling his hips again so O’connell can feel the hard length of his cock, so he knows Eggsy isn’t just talk. His lips brush the other man’s ear. “Find us a little privacy and find out,” he murmurs, teeth grazing lightly.

“Fucking hell.” O’Connell’s voice is tight and half a second later the girls and the party are forgotten as Eggsy’s target grabs his hand and leads him toward the stairs.

“Jesus, Eggsy...be careful. Ask for a drink or something, distract him...you do _not_ have to do anything with him, alright? Eggsy? Are you listening?”

He’s listening, but somewhere between arriving at the hotel and climbing into O’Connell’s lap, the desire to drop the mission and bolt at the very idea of Harry witnessing him in his ‘natural habitat’ of seasoned rentboy has disappeared and is now something akin to ‘let him see what he keeps turning away’. Let Harry watch. Let him see. Let him _want_ the way Eggsy does every second of every fucking day.

O’Connell’s found an empty room, shutting the door behind them and then turns Eggsy back against it with a soft thud, caging him in with his arms on either side as he leans down and takes a kiss. Eggsy hears Harry mutter in his ear and something inside him grins wickedly. _Yes, Harry, don’t like that do you? How come, huh? Ain’t want me yerself…_

“Eggsy, damn it, the mission?”

But Eggsy hasn’t forgotten the mission. He has every intention of filling this son of a bitch full of the toxin waiting inside his boot. But first...what does Harry care if Eggsy sucks O’Connell dry? Or even fucks him? He’s of the mind to make Harry watch the equivalent to a porn marathon all damn night long, because there’s no way Harry will turn the monitoring of _this_ particular mission over to Merlin. Oh, no, Harry’s going to watch every second, like the perfect Kingsman agent that he is, and so what if Eggsy gives him a little taste of what he’s missing in the meanwhile? Makes him squirm a bit? ‘S only fair.

Eggsy breaks the kiss with a sharp bite on O’Connell’s lip, grinning wickedly before sliding down to his knees between the man and the door. “Wanna see what I’m good at, do ya, daddy? I’ll show you…”

The sound of Harry’s sharp intake of breath makes Eggsy’s cock ache. It’s almost like Harry is there, in the room, and suddenly the idea of tormenting Harry by making him watch shifts just slightly and Eggsy’s eyes sink closed as he yanks open O’Connell’s pants. It's just like in the back alleys, imagining it’s Harry he’s servicing...except this time Harry’s really there. Right there with him, reacting to everything he does. Eggsy’s hands shake a little with the import of that knowledge.

“I’ll show you how good I can be, Daddy,” he whispers. “Just watch...I’ll be such a good boy for you, I swear.” He wonders if Harry knows it’s him Eggsy is talking to just before he takes O’connell’s cock deep down his throat.

“Eggsy, don’t...stop…” Harry’s voice is raw, rough in a way Eggsy hasn’t heard since the night he made the mistake of finally telling Harry how he felt. He’d said stop that night as well, Harry had, and Eggsy’d listened. But not now. Not this time.

Eggsy moans, shaking his head with a little ‘Huh-uh” sound. He sucks deeper, tongue lashing the underside, swirling the head. All his best tricks, all the goodies he’s learned over the years. He’ll show Harry...now’s his chance if he ever had one.

O’Connell might be talking, Eggsy thinks he is, but all he hears is Harry’s breath in his ear, as though he’s right there behind him, lips against his skin, whispering to him that he doesn’t have to do this. But he _does_. Wants to. _Needs_ to.

He pulls his mouth free with a soft, wet pop and a short groan sounds in his ear. Harry heard that, and when Eggsy opens his eyes, he knows Harry can see just how wet the guy’s cock is. He hopes Harry’s wishing it were his cock all warm and wet in Eggsy’s mouth. Or at least that he’s thinking about that, because Eggsy sure is.

He makes a grateful sound when O’Connell pulls him to his feet and next thing he knows, his shirt is gone and he’s bent forward over the dresser, face to face with a big, beautiful mirror and he meets his own gaze in the reflection. He looks a mess - hair tousled, cheeks pink, lips flushed and damp. The corner of his mouth lifts just slightly, brow quirking as if to say _‘Like what you see, Harry? Take a good long look.’_

His breath catches and eyes flutter in anticipation as his shorts are opened and tugged down over the curve of his ass. His cock is so hard it hurts when it bounces free of its confines.

He stares right at himself, looking right through the reflection at Harry. “Do it, Daddy...I know you want to.” He moans as his ass cheeks are parted, a sharp slap to one side before a hot, wet tongue dives between and sweeps across his entrance. “Fuuuuck...yes, Daddy...yes…”

“Eggsy, jesus...what are you…? You shouldn’t…”

Eggsy laughs softly. “Don’t care if it’s naughty...be naughty with me, just this once. Please.” O’Connell grunts in response, but it’s Harry Eggsy is speaking to, and he knows Harry is listening. He stretches one hand out to touch the mirror, in his mind the cool surface is warm and smooth, flesh and bone and the man he loves instead of silvery glass. “Please...just once for me.”

“Eggsy…” Harry’s voice hesitates. Then… “Look at me. Just me, Eggsy. Listen to me. Rock your hips, my good boy. You’re so beautiful, look at you all messy and gorgeous, needy baby.”

Eggsy almost sobs out a relieved, dizzying breath, nodding frantically as he jerks his hips back, circling, grinding to get the tongue in him deeper. “Yessss...god damn it, yes…”

He whines when the tongue stops, then shudders hard as it begins a long, slow drag up his back, ending at his nape where lips suck at the tender skin, teeth scraping. Eggsy is breathless with want, and for once he’s actually getting the thing he craves so much. Harry. Harry touching him, Harry calling him beautiful, Harry wanting him.

Lips on his ear and he turns for the kiss, eyes squeezed tightly closed as Harry whispers in his ear, about how good he tastes, how pretty his mouth is. It’s like flowers blooming inside him and Eggsy’s eyes burn with emotion. He’s so caught up in Harry, he’s genuinely surprised when O’Connell breaks the kiss too soon and gives his ass a slap.

“Get on the bed, pretty, I’ve a mind to let you ride my cock all night if you want.”

But Eggsy doesn’t want, because he doesn’t usually fuck johns and that’s what O’Connell is. But he’s been in this situation before and he knows how to handle customers who want more than he’s willing to give. The fantasy blown, he shifts somewhat roughly into character again, uncomfortably aware of Harry’s presence - no longer the beautiful, precious thing it’d been just moments ago, suddenly it’s heavy, a weight he doesn’t need while trying to gather his composure around him.

He flashes O’Connell a sexy smile, tugging his shorts up just enough that they don’t fall to his ankles. “Aww, babe, I wasn’t done showing you how good my mouth is,” he teases.

O’Connell reaches out, thumb stroking across Eggsy’s lower lip. He swears he hears a growl in his ear, but isn’t be sure. “I do like that mouth, but I don’t like pretty boys who think they call the shots. C’mon now, boy, before I lose patience.” He gives the bed a pointed look.

“Eggsy, get out of there…” There’s a coldness to Harry’s voice, and he isn’t sure if it’s aimed at himself for starting to lose control of the mission, or at O’Connell for threatening him, however worthless that threat is. Eggsy can handle himself.

He lifts one shoulder in a careless shrug, flashing a sultry smile as he crosses to the bed and crawls up onto it. “Well alright, Daddy, whatever you say.” He reaches down as if to start untying his shoes, and when O’Connell stops at the bedside table to no doubt rummage for lube and a condom, Eggsy slips the pen out of his boot, unscrews the top and tips the contained liquid into his mouth.

“Eggsy what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing??” Harry snaps in his ear, fury apparent despite the fact that he doesn’t raise his voice at all.

Eggsy doesn’t answer him, can’t with his mouth full of deadly poison, instead turning on the bed and reaching up to catch O’Connell behind the head to draw him down into a deep, wet kiss. When the kiss breaks, Eggsy glances over at his reflection in the mirror and smiles. “Do it now, Daddy.”

“Do wha - what?” O’Connell asks, breaking off with a startled gurgle and wide eyes as some sort of realization crosses his face just before he collapses face first on the bed.

There’s nothing but silence for a long few heartbeats, both inside the room and from the earpiece. Then, finally, Harry breaks it.

“Get back to headquarters. _Now._ ” And then a distinct chirp as communication is terminated.

Fuck. Fuuuuck. He’s in so much fucking trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Perfect Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is stubborn, Eggsy is broken, and Roxy is 1000% done with them both.

He hears Eggsy coming before he sees him. Those damn stompy boots of his, the way he walks with heavy steps as if determined to make himself as known as possible. He does it sometimes in the field and Harry is constantly reminding him that a gentleman walks with purpose, with confidence, not clodding around as if he’s trying to scare small game from the brushes. Eggsy doesn’t listen. He’s very good at not listening, for a boy who obeys so well most of the time.

Harry is fully prepared for a battle tonight. And when Eggsy comes through the doorway, a sullen scowl on his face, those ridiculous, obscene shorts of his riding far too high for anyone’s well-being...well, Harry is just a man - and a man who loves Eggsy at that - so it’s hard to resist the urge to hug him and kiss the sulk off his lips. It is _always_ hard to resist that urge, but he does and now is no exception.

“Eggsy, sit down.”

He gets another scowl for that, stubborn green eyes narrowing at him. “Oh bugger off, Harry. I ain’t sitting just so you can yell at me for doin’ my fucking job, alright? I got it done, nobody got hurt, just ‘cause you don’t like my methods…”

Harry’s jaw tightens. “Is that what you call it? Your methods? You very nearly compromised the entire mission, not to mention your safety dropping your guard like that with a man like O’Connell! And that’s not even touching on the _countless_ lines you crossed tonight, both professional and otherwise. Now, for the love of God, Eggsy, _sit down_.”

Just remembering how Eggsy behaved - it infuriates Harry and turns him on at the same time. Flashes of wet, cherry-red lips, pleading eyes and needy little moans and, god help him, Eggsy whispering ‘Daddy’ - it’s too much. He should never have let it get this far.

Eggsy does sit, then, dropping into one of Merlin’s very expensive high back chairs - part and parcel of the entire revamp of the organization when he took over after Chester - and Harry winces inwardly. This is going to be ugly.

“Fine, I’m sitting. What? Gonna lecture me now? ‘Bout how I oughtta be more like you or Rox, maybe?”

Harry shakes his head. “No, Eggsy. I brought you here to tell you that we won’t be working on any more missions together. From now on, you’ll be teamed up with Percival and Lancelot, aiding them on their missions until a more permanent, new partner for you can be found.”

The look that crosses Eggsy’s face is, maybe, the most painful thing Harry has ever seen. The bravado of just moments before is gone as the sulk turns into confused hurt, Eggsy’s eyes stunned and full of betrayal. “What?”

Harry steels himself, though he isn’t sure his training is good enough to hide how much this hurts him as well. “I’m stepping down as your partner. This is not good for you, Eggsy, and it’s harming your ability to safely do your job.” He takes a steadying breath, nausea roiling in his gut as Eggsy’s expression becomes ever more and more betrayed. “You’re a fine agent, Eggsy, one of the best I’ve worked with, and I won’t put that, or _you_ , in danger because of some...some crush.”

Oh, that’s the wrong word, Harry realizes immediately as absolute furious anger flares hot in Eggsy’s eyes, for the moment overtaking the hurt there. “ _Crush_?” His voice is shaking and Harry forces himself to not go to him, though god he wants to. Eggsy surges to his feet, fists clenched and some part of Harry almost wishes he’d swing. It’d break this interminable tension between them, at least. “God, _fuck you_ , you massive prick. Unbelievable!”

“Eggsy,” he begins, tone soothing though he feels anything but calm inside. He hadn’t really prepared himself for the reality of this. Breaking Eggsy’s heart, pushing him away for good...it’s harder than anything he’s ever done, and he’s made some indescribably difficult decisions over the years.

“No!” It’s a sharp crack in the echoing room. “No, goddammit Harry! No fucking ‘Eggsy calm down’ from you! You… I don’t…” He shakes his head, shoving out from the table and beginning to move restlessly around the room. Finally, he turns on Harry and pins him with a hard look, one he’s not seen from Eggsy before. “You don’t know anything about me, Harry, and you definitely don’t know better than me about what is and isn’t ‘good’ for me.”

Harry isn’t quite sure what that means. He knows everything there is to know, has reams of background and status reports and progress charts for Eggsy in his home files, and that’s not even counting all the practical hands-on experience he’s had with him over the last year and a half. “I think I know you very well, Eggsy.”

But Eggsy just laughs, a short, humorless sound and it sends a shiver down Harry’s spine. Eggsy gives him an almost pitying look. “Yer so scared, harry. What’re you so scared of? Me? I’m nothing. I’m nobody. You’re Harry _Fucking_ Hart and somehow I scare you so much you’re gonna cut me out your fucking life because that’s nicer for you than being so damn scared all the time?”

Harry is about to protest when Eggsy starts stalking towards him and his heart leaps, taking a startled step back before he even realizes he’s done it. Abruptly, Eggsy stops, just a foot or so from him, and it’s not anger or confusion or betrayal in his eyes anymore. It’s just sadness. So much goddamn sadness.

“Why do you always run away, Harry? Pulling back, running away, pushing me farther out of reach. Ain’t I good enough? Ain’t I worth - “ He cuts off before he finishes the thought, but the pain in his eyes - bright with tears Harry knows Eggsy would rather die than shed - says it all for him. _Ain’t I worth loving?_ is what he’s thinking, because Harry does know him, at least that well, and it’s like his heart is ripping out of his chest because all he’s ever wanted is to show Eggsy how _good_ he is, how much he is worth when others would have him believe he’s nothing but a chav punk from the gutter. Harry has always known better.

And suddenly none of the reasons he has for hurting Eggsy are good enough, it seems. The age difference, the danger of their lives, the enormous debt he owes to Eggsy’s father that can never truly be repaid...is any of that worth the look in Eggsy’s eyes at this moment? Harry suddenly isn’t so sure.

“Is it cause of my dad? Is that really all it ever was?” Eggsy swallows hard and takes a step back of his own. “That’s what you said, ain’t it? ‘Everything I’ve done has been about trying to repay him’? That include me? Christ, Harry, I’m a fucking idiot, aren’t I? All this time, I thought...but it’s me dad.”

“That’s not true. Eggsy, you mean a great deal to me, you know that…”

Another of those short, sad laughs that sound so wrong coming from a boy who lights up a room when his laughter rings true. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. A whole lot, sure.” Harry expects more anger, maybe a good hard right to the jaw, but instead, Eggsy takes another step back. “I get it now. I do. Sorry ‘bout that, bruv. I didn’t…” he shakes his head again, as if trying to make the words make sense. “Percy and Rox, yeah. No problem. I gotta go. I’ll...see ya ‘round, I guess, huh?”

He won’t even look at Harry, and a sense of panic grips him because he didn’t know what he’d expected, but it isn’t this. It isn’t Eggsy just...walking away. Telling himself that _he_ is the one who sent him away doesn’t help Harry at all.

And when the room is empty again, Harry swears that Eggsy took all the oxygen with him and maybe he’s never going to breathe again.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, alone in the silence, but then there is a quiet voice in the doorway.

“Harry?”

He glances up, smiling weakly. “Roxy. You’re here late.” He can only hope she isn’t feeling chatty. He should have gone home, brood over this in private. But now he has to manage some semblance of polite conversation before he can excuse himself.

Roxy gives him a pitying sort of look - he must appear as downtrodden as he feels - and comes over to sit beside him. “Oh, Harry. You know I love you, but...you’re such an idiot.”

He can’t even muster up more than dull surprise at her unexpected insult. Under any other circumstances, he’d be greatly offended, but seeing as how he _is_ feeling rather like a complete fool just now, he can’t really argue with the girl’s assessment. “Thank you, Roxy. You’re right, of course.” He sighs.

She tilts her head, long, shiny ponytail sweeping down over one shoulder. “I saw Eggsy leave. He looked...worse than you, actually. What did you do?”

Harry chuckles softly. Of course she knows it was him. Roxy is one of the most observant agents he’s ever met. And that includes Merlin, who sees and knows all. But this is...too personal. “I would really rather not discuss it, if you don’t mind. It’s rather...private.”

Roxy snorts, a very unladylike sound from such a ladylike girl. “Harry, please. I’ve lived with Eggsy for nearly a year, do you suppose there’s anything _you_ could say that would shock me? Besides, if you’re worried about me knowing that you love him, well I’m sorry to say that particular cat has been out of the bag for a very long time.”

He sits up a bit straighter, brows furrowing. “What?”

She laughs, hand on his shoulder as if to say ‘Oh Harry, you sad little man’. “He is very easy to love. Though you...you love him more than most, I think.”

It’s useless to deny it. He’s done enough denying for the evening and thinks any more might make him throw up. “It doesn’t matter. He and I are not like you and Percival, I’m afraid. And to answer your original question...I’ve had him reassigned, is what I did. He will be partnering temporarily with you and Percival, until another partnership can be arranged.” Perhaps something out of country, even, on assignment somewhere far away from England, far away from him. He wonders if he’ll ever get used to the hard lump in his chest making everything painfully tight. “This did not go over well, as you can imagine.”

Roxy sinks back in her chair, letting out a shocked breath. “You didn’t.”

“I did. It was the only thing to be done. He put himself and his mission and this agency in grave danger tonight, and not for the first time, all because of his feelings for me. I can’t allow that, Roxy. He’s worked too hard to throw away his life and his place here over...a crush.”

Roxy has the audacity to roll her eyes at him. “God, you enormous git. Do you have any idea how absolutely gutted he must be? How gutted he is on a regular basis because of you constantly shoving him away?” She pushes away from the table, no longer looking at him with pity but with a touch of anger and a good dose of disgust. Not a look Harry is used to from anyone, but especially not the very polite, very sweet Roxy. “The things he does to...to try not to show you how bad you hurt him. The things he hides, even from me, because he is so sure you won’t ever be willing to give him even a fraction of what he wants, let alone what he needs. You, Harry Hart, are the worst kind of fool. And maybe it’s good you let him go. Because I’m not entirely sure anymore if you ever deserved him to begin with.”

Too stunned to respond, Harry watches her turn sharply and head for the door, but when she reaches the archway, she hesitates, then turns back. “Just in case you’re not _completely_ unsalvageable, you might be interested to know that he was still wearing that ear cuff when I saw him bolt out of here. Probably forgot about the contacts as well just yet. In case you’re interested in really finding out what it is that makes Eggsy Unwin tick before you throw him away for good.”

That cryptic statement rings in his ears the entire drive home and by the time he’s locked himself in his office and opened his laptop, Harry’s heart is racing because Roxy knows something he does not. He can’t help but recall Eggsy’s odd ‘You don’t even know me, Harry’ from earlier and he wonders if _this_ is what Eggsy meant.

What’s he been hiding and why? Harry opens the laptop, holds his breath...and unlocks Pandora’s Box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! as always you can find me on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com :) Next chapter probably won't be up as quick as these last three, as it's my birthday tomorrow. But I'll try very hard to get the next chapter out over the weekend, so keep an eye out. Thanks for all the support!


	4. Stolen Kisses, Pretty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry learns some very important things, Eggsy is confused and turned on, and there is a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much again for your support for this fic. I feel like I've found my people in the Hartwin fandom! :)

_“In case you’re interested in really finding out what it is that makes Eggsy Unwin tick”_

Those words promise secrets and lies and mysterious epiphanies...and yet when Harry turns on the surveillance software, what he sees - from Eggsy’s point of view - is a very familiar booth in an equally familiar pub.

The Black Prince, and Eggsy is seated in the same spot, as far as Harry can tell, as where he’d sat that day a year and a half ago when he’d first decided that Eggsy was absolutely meant to be a Kingsman. He’d decided a lot of things that day - like that no matter how beautiful the boy was, how strong the intense, immediate connection between them was, it could never go further than colleagues. Friends. Eggsy needed him, but not like that, or so Harry’d told himself. Now, he isn’t so sure, and is beginning to think he truly is the fool Roxy thinks he is.

Still, that doesn’t answer the question of what it is he’s supposed to be learning right now. Roxy seemed sure he would see something he hasn’t seen, understand some part of Eggsy that has been denied him before. Yet all he sees is Eggsy drowning in the bottom of a pint - a thing he’s definitely witnessed many times before.

Then, even as he’s thinking it, Eggsy’s gaze slides across the pub toward the bar and lands on a man in a suit there who is looking at Eggsy as if he’s a buffet and the man is starving. If Eggsy is still wearing the obscene shorts from earlier, Harry can certainly understand a look like that, and yet it still makes his stomach knot with possessiveness.

There is something about the angle of the view that tells Harry that Eggsy is tilting his head in the curious, questioning way he has. Probably with a sultry little smirk on his lips. He’s flirting. The stab of jealousy and _hurt_ is almost shocking, it’s so intense.

_You told him to leave, Harry. Did you expect he’d pine forever?_

Of course not. Eggsy is a beautiful young man with an open, giving heart. He deserves happiness and Harry wants that for him, he really does. But this? Some stranger in a pub only an hour or so after he’d left this very room? He watches with a scowl as the man at the bar makes his move, sliding off his stool and approaching the booth. Some part of him snarls and decides he might just rip the guy’s head off if he dares sit where Harry had sat so long ago.

He doesn’t, though. He slides in with a predatory smile beside Eggsy, crowding him into the corner. Eggsy doesn’t seem in the least concerned, turning toward him and sleek, bare legs come into view, stretching out across the other man’s lap, a soft, inviting laugh echoing in Harry’s ears.

“Took ya long enough, daddy...looking for a little fun, are we?”

Harry has often heard that same sensual tone - heard it earlier, in fact, when Eggsy twisted Liam O’Connell around his little finger like a bit of rubber band, no effort at all. But this is not a honeypot mission, this is not Eggsy teasing around with him or Merlin to see if he can get a blush from his mentors. This is...this is Eggsy looking for a partner for the night. It’s painful to watch.

It occurs to him in a sort of ‘huh, that’s strange’ way that the fellow Eggsy is tangling himself up with in the booth looks a bit like Harry. Come to think of it, he looks quite a bit like himself, in fact. Of a similar age, hair combed just so and threaded with a good deal of silver. The suit is off the peg, not bespoke, but it is crisp and neat and well-fit. Something about the resemblance sets a niggle going in his mind and Harry frowns.

“Always looking for a bit of fun, sure. You look like fun...what’s your game, pretty?”

Eggsy’s voice is like hot silk, rippling down Harry’s spine and straight to his cock. “Depends...whatcha looking for?” Eggsy leans in, hand stroking the other man’s chest boldly, their faces very close. “Tell me what you want, I’ll tell you if it’s on offer, yeah?”

It is right about then that Harry realizes what is happening. Eggsy isn’t hooking up a one-night stand right now - he’s reeling in a customer. And suddenly there is an entire row of lightbulbs going off all at once, like dominos, in his head. Dean’s goons making that rentboy comment so long ago. The way Eggsy hadn’t gotten angry when they said it, but instead just looked away, almost sad...almost ashamed. The hesitation that night when Eggsy stood in the doorway of Fitting Room One and seemed to gather his courage to step inside, not knowing what Harry wanted of him. His ease on missions where he needed to seduce a target, his absolute confidence and mind-blowing sensuality this very night with O’Connell.

Eggsy isn’t acting in those situations, Harry realizes abruptly - Eggsy is doing what he’s done for a very long time, it seems. And he’s still doing it - bartering his body for the things he needs.

But what is it he needs, Harry?

That answer comes as quickly as the realization. Eggsy needs _him_. Eggsy needs a daddy. And this, finally, is what Roxy meant, and also what Eggsy meant. Harry didn’t know him, but now he does. And the first thing he feels is the heavy weight of guilt and regret.

This is what he’s done to Eggsy. By denying his affection, pushing him away and refusing to look past what he thought was best to really see Eggsy’s needs. He’s pushed him away and to try and cope, to try and find a way to respect Harry’s limits on their relationship Eggsy’s been seeking it elsewhere. How many men with a passing resemblance to Harry has Eggsy given himself to in the past year? How many nights just like this when Harry left him unfulfilled, unloved, has Eggsy found himself in a dark corner, offering the pleasure of his body in exchange for someone who looks a bit like Harry and will allow him to please, to call them daddy for a bit and get just a little of the things Harry himself refused him?

Fucking hell. It makes his hands shake to even consider the enormity of his own failure. All this time trying to protect Eggsy and all he’s done is put him at even greater risk. And now here he is, watching a stranger run his hand up Eggsy’s thigh and Harry’s jaw clenches. Before he can consider the wisdom of his actions, he reaches out and enables the communications.

“Eggsy, stop this.”

The video on screen shudders hard as Eggsy jumps, no doubt startled at the abrupt reminder of his ear cuff and, likely, the contacts as well. “Jesus, _fuck_ ,” he mutters, and his companion frowns before Eggsy soothes him with what must be a delicious smile before excusing himself to the bathroom. Harry’s lip curls in disdain as Eggsy decides to leave by way of climbing right over the other man’s lap, no doubt giving him a good grind as he passes. Tart.

In the bathroom, he watches as Eggsy checks the stalls before whirling on the mirrors and finally Harry gets a good look at him. Heavy shadows bruise just under his eyes, giving him a fragile, vulnerable look. No doubt extremely appealing to the man Eggsy’s lured in.

“What the hell do you want,” he hisses, glancing at the door as if worried someone will come in and see him talking to himself. Maybe concerned his companion will follow him to the bathroom and decide he’s touched in the head. “Ain’t you never heard of privacy?”

It’s such second nature by now to snark right back at him, Harry is having a hard time pulling that habit back. He reminds himself that whatever anger Eggsy feels towards him, it’s his own fault and it’s well-deserved. “We need to talk. Get in a taxi and meet me at my home.”

Eggsy’s jaw goes all square the way it does when he’s digging his heels in and about to disobey a direct order. Not that Harry is ordering him, but he imagines technicalities don’t matter when the boy is riding the edge Harry himself pushed him to. He reigns in the jealousy and focuses on Eggsy.

“ _Please_ , Eggsy.”

His heart leaps when Eggsy hesitates, whatever acid-laced barb on his tongue dying a quick death with the word ‘Please.’ Harry says it about as often as Eggsy does, so he’s aware the impact it has. Especially knowing - or hoping at least - that his boy has within him a burning desire to obey, to please.

But then the squared jaw is back and Eggsy snatches the cuff off his ear, tossing it into the sink. “Fuck you, ‘Arry.” Harry can’t hear it, but there is no mistaking the words those damp, cherry lips form before Eggsy quickly removes the contacts and the last thing Harry sees is the heel of Eggsy’s goddamn stompy black boot before it all goes static.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he snaps, slamming the laptop closed. Under normal circumstances, he’d let Eggsy cool down a bit and then seek him out. But this...this is no normal circumstance. As he stalks for the door, he fires off a rapid text to Merlin to ask him to clear as many of the stop lights as he can between here and Kennington. This is an emergency and he’s going to break more traffic laws than Eggsy the night he was arrested.

~ ~ ~ ~

_Harry._ _Harry._ _Harry._ _Harry._

His eyes are squeezed closed, there are strong hands in his hair and a hard cock in his mouth, Harry’s name whisking through his mind like a mantra, and yet...it isn’t working. Nothing feels the same, nothing feels right. Eggsy opens his eyes and instead of the heady rush of satisfaction, the yearning for more, deeper, harder - all he feels is sadness.

He comes up for air, leaning back a bit against the brick of the pub’s back alley wall. His Harry substitute for the night is a good one - close enough that with a few pints and a bit more shadow, Eggsy might think it was the real thing.

But the real thing isn’t here. The real thing doesn’t want him. The real thing...isn’t going to be a part of his life anymore. He can’t even summon up any more anger, there’s just no room. He can’t summon up the desire to finish what he’s started here, either, and pushes the guy back a step. “Stop...ain’t gonna happen, bruv, go get you another boy.” He shoves the money he’d taken just minutes ago into the guy’s pocket, ignoring the curses and muttered derogatory names. He doesn’t care.

For a moment, he doesn’t get up, staying there crouched down in the dark, wondering if it’s only because it’s so new that losing Harry hurts so bad. Will he get used to the emptiness where Harry used to be? Will it stop hurting someday and he won’t miss the warm smiles and proud looks Harry gave him sometimes? Will he ever look up at another man, call him Daddy and _not_ see Harry Hart?

He heaves a great sigh and starts to stand when a shadow falls across him, blocking what little light there is. Eggsy lets out another, more exhausted sigh. He doesn’t have the energy for this. “I said it ain’t gonna happen, bruv. Piss off.”

“That’s odd, I was very sure you’d made it clear how much you _want_ this to happen, Eggsy.”

His head lifts with a jerk, breath caught in his throat as suddenly Harry is there, moving in on him, drawing him fully to his feet and pushing him gently, but firmly, against the wall. Eggsy struggles a bit against him, but it’s pointless and he knows it. Harry is and will always be the stronger of the two. So he settles for an angry glare, refusing to let Harry see the hurt. But when those dark eyes meet his, Eggsy suspects Harry sees right through him.

“Nothing to say? Isn’t that a surprise for once.” Harry’s hand comes up to cup his jaw, tipping his face up and thumb stroking slowly across his bottom lip. The contact sizzles. “I must say I am very tired of watching you use this mouth on other men tonight.”

Eggsy’s stomach sinks. Harry saw him with that guy just now. A heartbeat later, Eggsy summons up the anger under the pain and jerks his jaw free, looking away. “Fuck off. You ain’t got no say in what I do, not now, not never again. I ain’t gotta explain myself to you.”

Harry shakes his head. “No, you don’t. I am well aware of my own failings in this situation, Eggsy, and the reasons why you do what you do. And there is only one thing I want to hear from you right now, my boy.” A dark sort of smile lifts the corners of his mouth. “ _Daddy._ ”

Eggsy swears his knees buckle and thank god for the wall holding him up. He’s half-sure he’s hallucinating the whole thing because how is Harry here, in the alley with him, touching him and so handsome and telling Eggsy to call him Daddy? Didn’t...didn’t Harry not want him anymore? It’s hard to maintain the anger in the face of the confusion.

That confusion wars with the desire to do exactly what he’s told, especially when it’s Harry doing the telling. “I...I don’t understand…Daddy?”

Harry’s expression flickers, a flash of heat, a touch of regret. He slides his hand across Eggsy’s cheek to sift gently into his hair with a soft sigh. “Do you trust me, Eggsy?”

There is no hesitation as he nods. No matter what happens, no matter how hurt he is, Eggsy trusts Harry with his life. With his everything. From the moment he laid eyes on this man outside Holburn Police Station, there has never been a moment when he hasn’t trusted Harry implicitly. He doesn’t think that will ever change.

Harry smiles at him for his answer, a real smile. He hasn’t gotten one of those in a while now and he lets out a breath, swaying slightly toward him as if he can soak that smile in and save it for a rainy day.

Instead, he finds himself spun around, propelled hard into the brick wall and his eyes squeeze closed with a rough groan he can’t control, cock throbbing hard. Oh god, he’s gonna embarrass himself again. _Harry don’t want you, you idiot. He’s mad, that’s all._

Harry makes a fucking liar out of him by sinking his hand into Eggsy’s hair at the back of his head, exposing his nape and bending to scrape gentle teeth and hot breath against the skin there, sending wicked shivers racing through him. Oh holy fuck. He goes rock hard in an instant and his body has a mind of its own, shamelessly rocking back into the cradle of Harry’s hips.

“Harry?” His voice is broken and shaky and he feels so lost. What’s going on?

Harry’s teeth give the tender flesh just behind his ear a sharp, stinging bite, accompanied by a slow, wet sweep of his tongue. “No, my sweet boy. Not Harry. _Daddy._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th and probably final chapter will be coming very shortly. As always you can find me on Tumblr @ faedreamer.tumblr.com Come flail with me :)


	5. Rose Garden Filled With Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry and Eggsy both finally get what they want and burn every wall between them down, one scorching touch at a time.

Eggsy doesn’t know what’s going on, why or how everything changed from a few hours ago when Harry was cutting ties to now, when he’s pinning Eggsy in a dark alley and whispering all the things Eggsy has ever dreamed into his ear. He’s so confused, but echoing in his mind is Harry’s question, “Do you trust me, Eggsy?” _Do you trust me?_ That Harry even has to ask hurts a little, because Eggsy would follow him into hell if that’s where Harry was going.

And then, of course, there’s the absolute weakness inside him that just crumbles when faced with being handed all of his wildest dreams - how could he possibly be expected to resist?

“Harry…” he cuts off at the low, reprimanding sound against his ear, Harry’s hand sliding around to the front of him to cup his cock and give it a sharp squeeze. Eggsy shudders, eyes closing. “Daddy,” he whispers, correcting himself. Oh god, Harry must feel his cock jump when he says it.

Eggsy doesn’t know why he likes it, why he craves it. Doesn’t understand why, when he looks at Harry, something in him mixes the paternal feelings with the absolute knock-me-down fucking lust. Used to be just a game he’d play with tricks, get em off real fast and that was beneficial since it kept ‘em from trying to fuck him when he didn’t want to. But with Harry...with Harry it’s different.

Everything is different with Harry.

“Why?” he asks, rocking his hips forward into Harry’s open hand, head tipping back against his strong shoulder. All muscle and power, a man of his age shouldn’t be so mind-numbingly alpha and so fucking fit, it just isn’t fair.

Harry hesitates, fingers toying with the button of Eggsy’s shorts. Finally, he answers. “Because I thought I was protecting you. And now I know I was only putting you in more danger than I could ever pose. Because you are mine, Eggsy, and I realized that pushing you away wasn’t some magnanimous sacrifice on my part...it was going to ruin you which is the opposite of what I’ve always wanted for you.”

Eggsy can’t hold back the short, sobbing breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “But my dad...wasn’t it…?”

Harry sighs softly and turns him then, to face him, hands coming up to cup Eggsy’s face. Eggsy can hardly stand up straight, staring at him. “You were right when you said I was afraid, my boy. But you were wrong when you said you were nothing. You are the greatest weakness I have ever had and that makes you the most frightening thing I have ever come up against.”

Him? Eggsy frowns, still so confused it hurts. But Harry is touching him and calling him his boy and oh god, it’s all he can do to not fling himself into Harry’s arms and ruin his beautiful suit with the tears that want to escape. “How?” he asks, not sure how he could ever scare a man like Harry. Harry saves the world twice a week before supper and never breaks a sweat when he does. Harry’s a _hero_.

A gentle thumb strokes across his cheek and Eggsy closes his eyes to lean into the touch. “So many ways, Eggsy. Fear of what would happen to you if we were more than friends and...people die in our line of work, Eggsy, you know that better than most. If I were to...or, god forbid, _you_ were to...doesn’t that frighten you?”

Eggsy opens his eyes and lifts his brows, a bit of cheek shoving past the confusion and hurt. “Honestly, ‘Arry, you’re old as dirt. All them cigarettes and brandy’ll prolly kill ya first, bruv.”

And that gets him one of those absolutely perfect, adoring grins, the ones he used to get all the time before Harry started putting up walls. “Mouthy little shit,” Harry mumbles, then drops a kiss on his mouth. “Yes, brat, there is that too. I am, as you so kindly put it, ‘old as dirt’. And you are very much just a boy.”

Eggsy is starting to realize that this isn’t a joke or a trick of his mind, but that Harry really is here to...to give him what he asked for. He’s not cutting him out of his life after all, and that is such a relief that it lets his usual attitude come to the fore. “Just had your hand on my cock, _Daddy_...did that feel like ‘just a boy’ to you?”

Harry’s eyes widen slightly, flashing with amusement and heat. His hand comes up to cup Eggsy’s chin, tipping his face up. “Say that again,” he demands, the authority in his voice makes Eggsy’s knees weaken.

He licks his lips, drawing Harry’s gaze there. “Daddy,” he breathes. It feels so right to look right at him and say it, so right it hurts a little but for once it’s a good hurt, right in his heart. His hands close on Harry’s lapels, pulling him just a bit closer. “You ain’t gonna change your mind?”

His expression gentles and Harry shakes his head, bending to nuzzle against his mouth. “No,” he says simply, and that’s enough. Harry hasn’t ever broken a promise to him, not once.

Eggsy smiles then, slow, leaning back against the wall with a sultry look up at him. “Good...then what do you want, Daddy?”

~ ~ ~ ~

That, Harry thinks, is a question for the ages. What does a man in love want from his lover? Everything, it turns out, and Harry feels a bit like a starving man with a feast laid out before him - where to begin?

Part of him says to move, take Eggsy home and lay him out in his bed to worship him properly. But...this is part of Eggsy, too. The dark, the hungry, the dirty. And it’s a part of himself, as well, a side he’s never really explored, that Eggsy makes him want to dive into.

He steps in and slants his mouth across Eggsy’s, tongue gliding deep as he tugs and yanks the boy’s shorts open, one hand easing down the front to close on his cock, giving it a tight stroke. Eggsy lights up in his arms, kissing him back with abandon and bucking his hips into Harry’s stroking hand. God help him, it’s like trying to hold onto a live flame.

Eggsy’s got no patience for him, it seems, because when Harry doesn’t make any move to shove those shorts down further, Eggsy does it for him, until they’re around one ankle lifted to hook against his hip and give Harry access to all the parts of him he’s thought about. Harry groans, one hand in Eggsy’s hair tugging his head back to get at his beautiful throat, reaching down to palm his ass, middle finger slipping between the warm cheeks to rub against him there. Hot and eager, flexing against his fingertip and Harry is light-headed imagining what that tight little hole is going to feel like around his cock.

But then Eggsy pushes at his chest a bit. “Wait, wait,” he pants softly, fingers dipping between them to tug Harry’s suit pants open. When their eyes meet, Eggsy’s lips are so red, curving in a smile that makes Harry’s knees buckle. Then Eggsy crouches down, looking up at him as he tugs the zipper down, and Harry is genuinely fearful he might slide to the ground with him.

Eggsy laughs softly, urging Harry around so he’s the one against the wall. “Hang on,” he whispers. “Been wantin’ this for so long...please, Daddy?”

That he feels he must ask is insane and Harry can only nod mutely, mouth falling open with a choked sound as the most delicious, wet, hot mouth he’s ever felt engulfs his cock in tight suction, all the way down to the root and Eggsy doesn’t choke, just looks up at him like a boy lost in absolute bliss as he begins to move, deep and fast sucking him down, one hand on Harry’s thigh, the other down between Eggsy’s own legs, stroking tightly on his own cock.

If ever his heart was going to give out on him, now would be the time. The boy is no less than fucking gifted.

Both his hands sink into Eggsy’s hair, tightening and, as if he can read Harry’s mind, Eggsy stills his movements, wide green eyes peering up at him with nothing but pure and total submission as Harry begins a slow, deliberate thrusting. In, out, the wet slide of his cock along that pretty pink tongue, the bliss in Eggsy’s eyes as Harry pushes deeper, past the point most could handle, until Eggsy’s nose is buried against his groin and Harry holds him there, never breaking eye contact, heart pounding so hard it would frighten him if he could even pay attention to anything but this moment.

Eggsy strokes himself even faster and it’s that which makes Harry pull back. Because there’s no way he wants his boy to come on his own, not this time anyway. There will be other times, times when he stretches out beside Eggsy and watches him touch himself, watches him fall apart with nothing but the sound of Harry’s voice all over him - but not tonight. Harry’s hands are hungry for him and he’s no intention of wasting the opportunity.

He draws Eggsy off his cock, lips twitching at the small, disappointed sound his boy lets out, then pulls him up to his feet. Their mouths meet and Harry can taste himself on Eggsy’s tongue as they turn and once again it is Eggsy back against the wall.

Eggsy breaks the kiss with panting breath, arching against him. “Are you sure…?” he asks, and for a second Harry thinks Eggsy means is he sure he wants to fuck him, wants to claim him. But then green eyes dart toward the alleyway just a few yards away, where anyone can and might pass by to witness what’s happening in the shadows.

He smiles, grabbing Eggsy’s shirt by the hem and tugging it up and off over his head. “I don’t give a bloody damn who sees, actually.”

Eggsy’s smile is brilliant, damn near blinding and Harry’s breath catches hard in his throat before the boy spins to face the wall, hips thrusting back to grind against Harry’s exposed cock. “Good, me neither,” he pants, “Just...go slow, I ain’t got nothin’...”

That’s nearly enough to make Harry stop. The last thing he wants is to hurt him, but then he’s reminded of all this time he’s spent denying Eggsy out of fear he’d hurt him - Eggsy knows what he wants, Harry has to trust that. So he nods, bending to press his lips to his shoulder. “I will, my lovely boy. However you want it.”

Eggsy melts back against him, hands curling against the brick. “Fuck...I want ya any way I can have ya...please, Daddy...fuck me?”

For such filthy circumstances, it’s the sweetest request he’s ever gotten. He crouches down behind him, hands splayed on his ass, spreading him open. He’s so beautiful, and Harry lets out a soft sigh, leaning in to brush his lips gently over his entrance. “Tell me if I hurt you,” he insists, tongue swiping across him.

Eggsy shakes his head, back arching to offer himself better. “You won’t...trust me.”

And Harry does. But first, he’s going to make damn sure his boy is so fucking wet and relaxed and tongued wide open that when he finally does fuck him, Eggsy won’t feel anything but absolute pleasure.

Eggsy shudders, forehead against the brick with sharp little pants as Harry sucks and licks and stretches with both fingers and tongue until he is satisfied that the boy is as ready as he will ever be. And when he stands and presses against Eggsy’s back, hands around the base of his own cock as he rubs against him, Eggsy is a mess of exposed nerves, shuddering flesh and pure need. He’s begging in broken breaths and Harry is so damn in love with him he can’t breathe around it.

“Yes, my love, I’m right here...hold on, sweetheart, Daddy’s got you,” he whispers, one arm coming around Eggsy’s waist to support him as Harry pushes against his entrance, easing slowly, carefully inside.

Eggsy whimpers, arms stretched high above his head and face turning into his arm to muffle the sounds as he adjusts to the slow, deep pressure. “Aw fuck..fuck...wait, wait...ahhhh yes...ok, more, more Daddy, please…”

It seems a lifetime, sweat beading on Harry’s brow, but finally, finally, he is buried deep inside Eggsy and it is stunning. There’s no time to linger over the closeness, the intimacy, the pleasure, because Eggsy is as demanding as Harry imagined he would be, spurring him on, eager for more, insisting on it. Harry groans, holds him tight and give him exactly what he’s begging for.

Long, hard, deep, rough and tender and beautiful - the fact that they’re in a dark, dirty alley doesn’t make any difference, it’s just the two of them in all the world, consumed by each other. Eggsy is a spark, thrusting hard back against him, clenching tight around him. And every time he says Daddy, Harry’s knees go weak.

And then the begging changes, his frantic need shifts and Harry is right there with him, stroking his cock tightly, matching his own thrusts into him. “Are you ready, my sweet boy? Tell me, tell me you’re ready to come for me,” he demands, teeth scoring the tender skin just behind Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy nods sharply, little mewls mixing with the moans as the end comes nearer and nearer. “Yes, yes...I’m gonna come for you, please, holy fuck…”

Harry reaches up to grab one of Eggsy’s hands, pulling it down to join his own in stroking Eggsy to the finish. His boy is not a quiet thing, Harry discovers, as the world goes hazy and blurry with the shockingly powerful orgasm that hits him like a ton of bricks, Eggsy lets out a shout that - if passersby don’t already know - makes it very clear what’s happening in the back alley.

Harry tries his best to catch his breath, knowing they should get going before the police are called or someone unsavory comes along to try and start trouble, but it is easier said than done and Harry gives up after a moment, staying right where he is, holding onto Eggsy like a lifeline and breathing into his nape. Filling himself with the scent of him -musky and beautiful and dark.

“I love you,” he murmurs, panting.

Eggsy squeezes his arm where it’s wrapped around his waist. “I love you, too. But oh, Mr. Hart, you have so much fucking making up to do, I hope ya know.”

Harry chuckles softly. “Yes, I’m aware. I’ve been an idiot.” He lifts his head and Eggsy glances back over his shoulder, their eyes meeting. “Can you forgive me?” he asks, more serious than not. He wouldn’t blame Eggsy if he said no, after everything.

But Eggsy just gives him that familiar smirk, though there’s a lingering touch of hurt in his eyes, and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I can. I do.”

Harry kisses his temple, eyes closed. “Thank you. Now come on, this was an adventure but dirty alley’s aren’t exactly my idea of romantic.” And Harry has romance on his mind...after all, if anyone deserves it, it’s his favorite Daddy’s boy.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody for being so supportive and encouraging of this, my first Hartwin fic. It means a lot and i love you all! As always you can find me on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com Feel free to drop into my ask for any reason, I love headcanons and flailing and any questions anyone might have.
> 
> My next fic is already in the works, a longer chaptered "Harry Lives/Fix it fic" monstrosity of angst and owie and much deserved and well-earned happy endings. I hope some of you will come along on that ride, too. Thanks again!


End file.
